When producing sound, a receiver also creates vibrations. Such vibrations are unwanted and may put a limit on the performance of a personal audio device, such as a hearing aid. This is due to the fact that the vibrations can be picked up by the microphone and amplified again; i.e. feedback.
Prior art document EP 1 353 531 discloses a coil and a magnet assembly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB may be supported by the case. The use of the PCB provides a relatively rigid planar surface allowing precise positioning of the coil and magnet assembly.
EP 3 051 841 discloses a motor assembly attached to the receiver housing by a movable suspension structure to provide an internal balancing within the receiver itself.
WO 2007/038897 discloses an elastic and flexible holding element with inwardly projecting mounting areas for holding a component in position inside a housing. Movement is dampened by compression of the inwardly projecting areas made of rubber.
EP 1 248 496 discloses a mechanical suspension structure including a back and a front suspension. The back suspension includes a back contact structure, whereas the front suspension structure includes two front contact structures. Both the back suspension and the front suspension are made of an elastomeric material, e.g. silicone rubber.